


On the Stan o'war II at night

by TheAgent



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ford is open-minded, Implied Relationships, Introspection, M/M, Post-Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAgent/pseuds/TheAgent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford gets woken up by Stan's movements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Stan o'war II at night

**Author's Note:**

> My 2nd little fic in the Gravity Falls fandom. I'm absolutely in love with this show and I'd greatly appreciate your comments :)

Ford woke up as he felt a weight settle onto him. He stiffend at first but relaxed again when he saw that he wasn't in any danger. It was just his twin brother who shifted against him in his sleep.  
Over the past few weeks sharing a cabin on the Stan O'War II with him he noticed already that Stanley moved a lot while sleeping.  
Stan coming this close to him was new though. Ford found himself half buried under Stan's leg and arm that he had draped over Ford.  
He glanced over his brother's shape in the moonlight. The only physical contact he had in the past decades usually involved punching some monster to save his skin. This kind of intimate contact felt... odd. But not unwelcome.  
In the time they spent sailing together they grew closer again. It was Almost as if they were kids again. Ford smiled.  
Stan stirred in his sleep again and hugged Ford tight, pulling him closer. They were face to face now. Ford stared at Stan's slightly parted lips. His heart beat faster at the sight. Just as he craned his neck to meet Stan's lips with his own he heard his twin whisper in his sleep.  
"Carla..."  
Ford froze. He gave an embarrassed grunt and turned over to his side, trying to fall asleep again.


End file.
